Snapshots In the Breeze
by valleygirl131
Summary: 100 word drabble. The view of an outsider on the series' events.
1. I The Beginning

**Snapshots in the Breeze**

* * *

"For now?"

"You're undetermined"

Rena glanced up from her spot in the corner. A black haired kid with wide green eyes glanced around the cabin, visibly wary of all movements by the campers indoors.

Good, at least he had some sense in a house of thieves.

"How long will I be here?"

Nope. Rena snorted. The newbie still hasn't realized this is a permanent road block for all kids without a Godly parent in the 'Big 12'.

"Good question. Until you're determined"

"How long will that take"

Losing interest in the kid's hopelessness, Rena turned away to read her book.

* * *

 **October 8, 2015**

 **I do not own the series Percy Jackson and The Olympians and all affiliated works. It belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **This will be a one hundred word drabble in which I pretty much retell the series' events through an outside perspective. There may be events located out of order and times about which the narrator only catches fragments of what is going on. There will be interludes about the narrator.**

 **Improving my style of writing is my goal by the end of this story, so any flames or reviews are welcome. I will try to update daily.**


	2. II A Bucket Full of Sewage Water

**Snapshots in the Breeze**

* * *

Seeing a drenched Clarisse be forcefully ejected out of the public restroom seemed like one of the most dubious hallucinations Rena had ever faced. Of all of the things that were avoidable, Clarisse's camp initiation swirly was a force of nature that no camper had escaped. Seeing the very same wide eyed kid exit the building spotless along with a drenched child of Athena was astounding.

"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."

And of course Clarisse cannot accept defeat gracefully, Rena's initial incredulity fading away. Her attention waned and she found herself back in the Hermes Cabin.

* * *

 **October 9, 2015**

 **Disclaimer is in the previous chapter.**

 **Improving my style of writing is my goal by the end of this story, so any flames or reviews are welcome. I will try to update daily.**


	3. III Picking Teammates

**Snapshots in the Breeze**

* * *

"Come on 'ena, you should join our Capture the Flag team instead of sitting out like always."

Unfocused eyes lifted, a head of pale blonde hair looked up to the person who disturbed her relaxation. A bright grin and shaggy hair stood out prominently against the camper's orange Camp Half-Blood shirt

Shifting slightly, Rena turned away until she was leaning on the edge of a bunkbed near her position on the floor.

"I would rather not, leave me alone."

"But with your abilities we might be able to-."

"I would rather not,"

Rena shifted away as the boy hurried off.

* * *

 **October 10, 2015**

 **Disclaimer is in Chapter I.**

 **Improving my style of writing is my goal by the end of this story, so any flames or reviews are welcome. I will try to update daily.**


	4. IV Group Games

**Snapshots In the Breeze**

* * *

The outlines of figures hovered at the edge of her vision as she sat in the pavilion. The campers who abstained from Capture the Flag were gathered in the dining hall, using the evening to gossip and snack before the sun set.

Head lowered and reading a book, Rena tried to ignore the loud thrum of chattering reverberating across the stone pavilion. Unfortunately, all campers were required to stay in the hall instead of their cabins during Capture the Flag.

Suddenly the mess hall was quiet, and a lone howl echoed in the distance.

Rena was thankful for the silence.

* * *

 **November 1, 2015**

 **Disclaimer is Chapter I.**

 **Unfortunately, this chapter has come late due to the sudden death of my previous laptop. All of my files were saved, however I had no means to update until recently.**

 **Still,** **my goal by the end of this story is to work on making concise chapters, so any flames or reviews are welcome.** **I will continue trying to update daily.**


	5. V Rumors

**Snapshots In the Breeze**

* * *

The next day the green-eyed boy was gone.

Cabin eleven was, as always, never silent and the absence was almost not noticed. If not for an empty sleeping area, this new development would have passed by Rena's attention. As it was, this event wouldn't affect her morning routine and so she didn't care.

Still the rumors she heard of the Sea God's son's actions during Capture the Flag while lining up with her cabin mates for breakfast couldn't help but interest her

Rena almost couldn't believe that it was the very same boy eating breakfast alone at the Poseidon table.

* * *

 **November 2, 2015**

 **Disclaimer is in Chapter I.**

 **Improving my style of writing is my goal by the end of this story, so any flames or reviews are welcome. I will try to update daily**


End file.
